Princesse des Ténèbres
by BlackVolturi
Summary: Hirkani Volturi, mi-vampire mi-sorcière entre au collège Poudlard avec son cousin Draco et leur meilleure amie Renesmée. Entre vampires, loups, amour, combats, vengeances et secrets les trois jeunes gens vont vivre bien des aventures et seront même confrontés à la guerre. Pas de prophétie, pas de survivant. EN RÉÉCRITURE, nombreuses modifications.


**Auteur :** BlackVoturi

**Disclaimer :** Hors OC, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

Certaines dates ne concorderont pas avec les histoires d'origine.

* * *

_Ceux qui me suivent depuis mes débuts savent que je ne suis pas régulière dans mes publications, j'ai donc perdu le fil de cette fanfiction. Il y a quelques temps j'ai reçu une review et j'ai alors décidé de relire mon histoire. Et OH MON DIEU la catastrophe ! J'ai détesté._

_J'ai donc décidé de tout reprendre, je vais garder l'histoire de base bien évidemment mais aussi faire quelques améliorations, approfondir les personnages et les liens qu'ils ont entre eux. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et me donner vos avis._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

PROLOGUE

_Dimanche 1er janvier 1978. Volterra._

**POV Athenodora**

Je suis certainement en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Et certainement la dernière.

Que viens-je faire ici ? La question tourne dans ma tête depuis que j'ai quitté mon Londres natal. Je marche, je cours même vers une mort certaine.

Mais ais-je un autre choix ? Quel poids peut faire ma vie par rapport à celles de centaines autres de personnes innocentes ? A partir de l'instant où j'ai surpris cette conversation j'ai su ce que je devais faire, c'est donc l'esprit en paix et forte de mes nouvelles résolutions que je me dirige vers une mort certaine.

Conquérante, le dos bien droit, un port de tête altier, la pureté de mon sang et la noblesse de ma lignée transpirent par tous les pores de ma peau blanche comme le lait. Drapée dans ma dignité j'avance encore et encore parmi les interminables couloirs de pierres. Lugubres mais chargés d'histoire. Combien de personnes, mortelles ou non, ont-ils conduit à la mort depuis des centaines d'années ? Des milliers, peut-être même des centaines de milliers. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson à ces pensées et préfère tourner mon esprit vers un tout autre sujet.

Plus j'avance, plus les souvenirs affluent. Est-ce pour me rappeler ce que je suis sur le point de perdre ou pour me conforter dans mon idée ? Un peu des deux certainement.

Je suis née dans une famille de sang-purs, dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black « Toujours pur » telle est notre devise. J'ai été conditionnée depuis mon plus jeune âge pour me sentir supérieure aux autres, mépriser les traîtres à leur sang, les sang-mêlé, les moldus, les nés-moldus et les cracmols, les êtres inférieurs.

J'ai eu une enfance dénuée d'amour parental, comme c'est le cas chez toutes les nobles familles sang-purs. Avec mes sœurs nous avons appris dès le plus jeune âge à devenir des dames, de parfaites petites épouses à la ligné parfaite dont le seul but est de pondre un hériter pour une autre grande famille au sang si pur. Aucun libre arbitre, ferme ta gueule et obéis.

Nous étions quatre. Andromeda l'ainée. Bellatrix et moi, les jumelles cadettes. Narcissa la dernière. Andromeda, Bellatrix, Athenodora, Narcissa. Andrea, Bella, Athena, Cissy. Nous étions unies comme les doigts de la main, au Manoir comme à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui tout est différent. Bellatrix a vendu son âme au Diable et elle et Rodolphus, son époux, comptent parmi les favoris de celui qui s'est donné le titre de Lord. Narcissa a épousé Lucius Malfoy à sa sortie de Poudlard il y a maintenant trois ans, comme Bella l'a fait avec Lestrange. Andromeda a fui avec son mari Ted, un moldu et est maintenant maman depuis trois ans d'une jolie poupée qui répond au doux nom de Nymphadora. Sirius, qui sort tout juste de Poudlard, prend part activement dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Peu m'importe, je ne me suis jamais entendue avec lui. Et Regulus qui a embrassé la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres à seulement 17 ans. Et moi, du haut de mes 27 ans j'avance la tête haute pour faire face à la mort, accomplir ma mission.

Suis-je folle ou simplement inconsciente ? Je ne veux plus être prisonnière de cette guerre qui me dépasse, subir les choix d'un malade mental qui se prend pour Dieu. Pas après ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Comment un homme, un être humain, peut-il se montrer aussi cruel envers ses semblables ? Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est une monstruosité sans nom et il faut que j'empêche cela coûte que coûte, même si cela se fait au détriment de ma propre vie.

Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, je ne le regrette pas. De toute façon trop peu de choses me raccrochent encore à ma famille.

Mes parents sont morts au service du Lord Noir.

Je sais Narcissa en sécurité aux côtés de son époux. Bien évidemment je suis au courant que Lucius est un Mangemort, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Avait-il le choix ? Tout le monde a toujours le choix, seulement parfois nous sommes obligés de faire les mauvais pour préserver notre vie et celle de ceux que l'on aime.

Andromeda et Nymphadora. Ce sont elles qui m'ont conforté dans mon choix. Je ne veux pas qu'elles vivent ça, l'horreur qui se prépare.

Quant à Bellatrix je ne sais quoi penser. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de changer ses convictions. Elle est trop ancrée dans la folie, trop éprise de son Maitre pour daigner m'écouter. Et cela me fait mal. Elle reste ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle, la deuxième partie de moi. Nous étions Bella et Athéna, deux êtres distincts formant un tout, une seule et même personne. Seulement aujourd'hui tout est différent. Plus rien ne nous relie. Bien sûr elle reste ma jumelle et je l'aime, peut-être même plus que mes deux autres sœurs, mais elle est perdue, définitivement perdue. Et si je suis ici c'est par sa faute. Inconsciemment elle m'a poussée à venir ici. Quel autre choix avais-je ? Je ne peux laisser mourir tous ces innocents.

Pas plus tard qu'hier soir j'étais au Manoir Lestrange pour fêter la nouvelle année en compagnie de Bellatrix, Narcissa, leurs époux respectifs et de nombreux adorateurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que faisais-je là-bas ? Eh bien j'imagine compte tenu du milieu dans lequel j'évolue depuis ma naissance (et croyez-moi les « connaissances » de mes parents sont plus que douteuses), il vaut mieux passer pour un partisan du Lord que pour un traître à son sang. Les apparences, toujours les apparences.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lors que cette soirée, cette mascarade devrais-je dire, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Bellatrix et son époux.

« Je vais partir quelques temps. » a-t-il dit, avant de continuer d'un ton suffisant. « Le Maître m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance. »

« Tu ne dois pas en parler, pas même à moi ! » lui a rétorqué Bella quelque peu… craintive.

« Allons ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, j'ai confiance en toi ! Et lorsque j'aurais réussi je prendrais la place de favori de Lucius auprès du Maître et toi et moi nous deviendrons le couple le plus puissant de monde sorcier ! »

Et ma sœur a ri, ravie de la nouvelle. Et elle m'a profondément dégoûtée, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'avait aucune considération pour les autres, évincer son beau-frère, l'époux de sa plus jeune sœur, ne la répugnait aucunement. Elle en était même ravie. Pas moi, je ne savais que trop bien ce qui arrivait à ceux qui tombaient en disgrâce aux yeux du Lord. Et Lucius était déjà dans une situation précaire.

« Je dois me rendre en Italie, en Toscane, dans la petite ville de Volterra. » a-t-il repris. « Le Maître dit que j'y trouverais, un clan, un clan royal. Si je réussi à les allier à notre cause, notre victoire sur les inférieurs est assurée. Et nous régnerons, toi et moi contre le monde. »

« Que sont-ils ? » a demandé ma sœur, excitée.

« Des vampires. »

Et me voilà moi, pauvre sorcière, conduite devant les Rois du monde vampirique.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri dans ce château à vrai dire. Au petit matin j'ai transplané du Manoir Lestrange directement à Londres, je me suis rendu au Ministère et ai pris le premier Portoloin pour l'Italie, d'où j'ai transplané à Volterra. J'ai errée dans la ville toute l'après-midi, me demandant comment les rencontrer, et alors que j'étais sur le point de renoncer, me disant de plus en plus que j'étais cinglée de tenter une chose pareille ce sont eux qui m'ont trouvé.

Et me voilà moi, pauvre sorcière, conduite devant les Rois du monde vampirique.

La cadence ralentie, j'approche de la mort j'en suis certaine. Aurais-je le temps de m'expliquer ? Pourrais-je seulement les convaincre de refuser l'alliance que Rodolphus va venir proposer en lieu et place de son Maître ? J'espère, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, pour moi, pour mes sœurs, pour le monde tel que je le connais. Je suis peut-être utopiste et naïve mais c'est forte de cette espérance, du courage qu'elle m'apporte, que je relève la tête et me prépare à affronter mon funeste destin.

Mon cœur se sert et tambourine dans ma poitrine, il n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Triste paradoxe, mais cela me conforte dans mon idée. Je suis venue chercher la mort, ils me la donneront.

Escortée des deux armoires à glace qui sont venues me chercher un peu plus tôt, j'entre dans la Salle des Trônes. Et alors que je m'apprête à prendre la parole mon regard est happé par quelque chose, quelqu'un.

Toutes mes précédentes résolutions volent en éclats, je ne sais même plus ce que je viens faire ici. Seul lui compte, il est mon tout désormais, mon univers.

oOo

**POV Caius**

J'ai vu défilé les millénaires depuis ma transformation, j'ai connu des vampires dont les réputations ne sont plus à faire, j'ai défait une dynastie de vampire, j'en ai établi une autre. J'ai eu une vie bien remplie. Pourtant aujourd'hui il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel, de vital.

Je suis le premier vampire de la création, le Vampire Originel si je puis dire. Fils de Salazar Serpentard, le seul, l'unique, le magnifique Salazar Serpentard, co-fondateur de Poudlard, la mythique Ecole de Sorcellerie. J'ai été transformé par un sortilège très complexe de mon père alors que mes jours étaient comptés. Il n'était pas rare à l'époque de les sorciers se mêlent aux moldus pour combattre, peu importe le camp. J'étais terriblement blessé, un mauvais coup d'épée empoisonnée, un sorcier a n'en pas douté…

Les décennies ont passé, mes parents sont décédés. J'ai voyagé à travers le monde, ai rencontré Marcus puis Aro et sa sœur Dydime et les ai transformés. Puis Aro a rencontré Sulpicia et l'a transformée. Nous nous sommes installés à Volterra puis avons créé les Volturi et la garde.

Je suis né en 1400 avant JC, j'ai vécu toutes les étapes importantes de l'histoire qu'elle soit vampirique, sorcière ou moldue. Les Volturi ont participé à toutes les batailles. Nous avons terrassé les Roumains et les enfants de la lune, participé à la guerre contre les Gobelins et toutes sortes de créatures magiques, nous étions aux premières loges des deux guerres mondiales. Nous avons également pris part à la Chasse aux Sorcières, c'est d'ailleurs à cette période que nous avons rencontré les jumeaux. Alec et Jane étaient en train de brûler vifs lorsqu'Aro et Eleazar les ont sauvés et transformés. Pauvres enfants... Depuis ils sont nos plus redoutables soldats. Demetri fut le premier à nous rejoindre, notre premier soldat, suivi de Félix. Les jumeaux sont arrivés. Santiago, Chelsea, Afton, Renata, Corin, Heidi pour les plus importants. Nos fidèles se sont succédés, certains sont morts dans les combats, d'autres nous ont quittés dans le but de découvrir le monde et s'est ainsi que notre race s'est répandue. Au fil des millénaires nous avons acquis une réputation telle que notre nom inspire la crainte à n'importe qui.

Mais aujourd'hui la menace est plus forte que jamais. Lord Voldemort, comme il se fait appelé, menace notre secret. La première règle vampirique est de garder notre existence secrète, impossible si ce fou furieux prend le pouvoir. Ce Mage noir ne rêve que d'une seule chose : soumettre les moldus et les créatures magiques afin de maintenir la pureté du sang sorcier. Pathétique. Et dire que cette vermine se prétend être le descendant de mon défunt père. Encore plus pathétique. Il faut que cela cesse tant qu'il est encore temps. Ce sera notre prochaine mission.

Assis sur mon trône depuis des heures maintenant et après avoir fini ma petite introspection j'attends désormais que Felix et Santiago escortent notre visiteuse jusqu'à nous. Ils approchent, je peux entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur même à travers les lourdes portes. Et alors qu'elle entre dans la pièce c'est mon cœur mort qui reprend vie.

C'est Elle. La partie qui me manquait, ma moitié, mon évidence.

* * *

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience._

**BlackVolturi**


End file.
